This is my Inheritance
by Akhrua
Summary: This story is about a boy named Alerak who knows that his father is Galbatorix. And his only inheritance is a dragon and the pain of living in his father's shadow. His adventure is hard, but he soon finds love in the world. But what will happen to him if his father finds him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alerak crouched in the green undergrowth of the forest, just next to a dirt path. He was a boy of 16, more mature and experienced than many years before. He shivered at the thought of his memories. They weren't good memories and he had no intention to relive them. They haunted him though in dreams and mind. There was no escape for him.

_Before the age of 10, he had lived with only his mother, a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and bright, curious blue eyes. Her name was Elia. His mother had kept him cooped up on a small farm just a few miles away from the town of Illean. The town was located just north of Surda. It was quite peaceful there which was why his mother chose to live there. His mother did all the shopping and he was stuck with the actual farming._

_Alerak had enjoyed the farming on most days and he was thankful for the food it gave them. He always liked the food he grew anyway. He wasn't allowed in the town by his mother, however, or near any other human. The reason was because of a secret his mother had kept hidden from the world. He was the son of Galbatorix, the evil tyrant king who ruled over the land. He had taken after his father's looks and Elia had feared that others would notice this as well, and so she kept him hidden from the world, even his father._

_Later, around the age of 8, Elia had told her son about his parentage as carefully as she could. She never knew how he would have reacted. He never thought about it much then because he was still a child to the world and was ignorant about what went on in it. He took it to heart to remember the secret and carry out what his mother started. He promised to stay hidden. Everything changed at the age of 10..._

* * *

Alerak shook his head, shaking around black hair that grew down to his shoulders, trying to get rid of the memory. He always relived the memory until the end, but thankfully something snapped him out of it. He glanced around quickly and stepped over a branch that had fallen onto the ground. He pushed a bunch of leaves out of his way as he stepped into a lush little clearing. He took in a breath then let it out slowly as he felt the heat from the sun dappling through the leaves above.

Alerak's eyes scanned the clearing carefully as if he expected something to jump out at him. He stepped forward into the tall grass slowly as he continued to survay the clearing. There was a small pond on one end and a fallen tree on the other. Rocks scattered the grass like bugs. One rock was even a golden color. He furrowed his brows at that. Golden? That didn't seem right.

He stepped forward and kneeled down by the gold rock curiously. He tilted his head as he cleared away leaves to get a closer look. It had a strange, smooth and shiny surface, glittering in the sun. He had never seen anything like it, and it made him confused. He racked his brain for an answer and his thoughts drifted to stories his mother told. This wasn't a rock, he finally decided. It was an egg. A dragon egg.


	2. A New Start

**Chapter One: A New Start**

Sun dappled through the golden autumn leaves of a small patch of trees. The trees scattered amoung a small clearing, surrounded by a field of pale green grass. It was miles away from any civilization so no one could find it. A small stream trickled nearly between two trees, giving access to a pool of fresh water. A tent made from sticks and a blanket overtop stood on one side up against an old oak tree. A small firepit lay in the middle with a pot nearby, a few pairs of clothes scattered on the ground and a sword laying near the tent.

A small gold streak, almost like a large lizard, dashed across the clearing. It fluttered its wings and leapt up, catching a bird in its mouth. It landed and stood proudly with the bird in its mouth. It was a small dragon, just as big as a dog. Its scales were a golden color with spikes along it's back and head. His eyes a deep green.

_Shyg? Where did you go?_ Alerak asked. He had been left behind when the dragon dashed back to camp after the sparrow. He was 17 now, just 5 months after he found the golden egg that changed his life. The little dragon was growing quick now and needed more and more food to support him. Though there was a downfall; Alerak didn't like meat nor killing things. It's what set him apart from his father and the many people of Alagaesia. He let Shyg do the hunting now since he was big enough. Though when he was younger, he had to hunt or his dragon would've starved.

_I'm back in the camp. I got the sparrow! _Shyg replied excitedly, his tail wagging happily against the ground as he settled down to eat. He began plucking at the feathers with his teeth. He had eaten a bird before and wasn't too fond of coughing up feathers. Alerak emerged from the bushes just as he finished licking the last off his snout.

"You shouldn't run off like that." Alerak scolded gently as he took a seat beside his dragon. He laid a hand on his back gently. "Something could've happened to you."

Shyg just rolled his eyes and huffed, looking up at him innocently. _Honestly, you've become paranoid over the past few weeks. What's biting at your hide?_

Alerak let out a soft snort. "Shyg, nothing's biting at my hide. I'm fine. I'm just worried someone may find us." He said nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. He recently saw more people passing their clearing. Traders maybe or normal villagers from a nearby town. Either way, he wasn't taking any chances.

_Alerak, just relax for a bit. _Shyg said gently and nuzzled his head into his hand and onto his lap. He laid it down against his thigh and let out a breath. _I love you and I don't want you to worry._

Alerak smiled down at him and scratched behind one of the spikes on his head, causing the small dragon to let out a hum of pleasure. "You're right. I should relax. And I love you too Shyg. I just don't want you hurt..." 

* * *

Alerak sat crouched in the long grass next to dirt path that the people used to travel on. He had been waiting in a crouch for about an hour now for someone to come. He wore a dark gray cloak that his mother had given him when he was younger. The hood was up, concealing his face. He didn't want it to show anyway. He shifted his weight slightly as he waited. He had sent Shyg back to camp to wait, as much as he didn't want to.

Over the past few years, he had been reduced to stealing due to the fear of showing himself. He looked like a younger version of his father now and he hated it. He couldn't get a job if people hated him already. He stole anything from leather to food. He wasn't a bad person and he hated stealing as much as killing. He had no choice though to live.

He perked up a bit when he saw a caravan approaching from down the road. A man in simple clothing was driving the horse draw caravan with 2 guards on either side and one riding in front and behind on horses. They had the igsignia of the king on their chests and each carried a blade on their waist. He guessed it was transporting taxes or supplies for the soldiers. He scowled.

The soldiers have been taking everything from the people in the last few years. They took food, crops, supplies and anything else they could get their hands on. He knew now that he was going to take what he could from the soldiers for sure. He waited till they were in front of him then made his move.

He dashed from the grass behind the caravan and dragged the last guard from his saddle, causing the man to land with a grunt. He knocked him quickly on the head with the hilt of his dagger just before one of the side guards glanced back.

"Thief!" The guard shouted, alarming the others. He drew his sword first with the others not far behind. He suddenly grunted as Alerak dragged him from the saddle next. The rider ducked as a sword passed overhead. He turned to see the second guard now on foot. He scowled and dashed forward, jumping and kicking the man in the chest. The guard tumbled away with a huff and groaned when he stopped on the ground. Alerak glanced around quickly before slipping into the back just before a sword sliced through the air where he had been. He jumped out through the other side with a bundle of rolls and cheese slung over his shoulder. Before the soldiers could do anything, he wandered off quickly into the woods. "Get back here thief!" A voice shouted far back.

Alerak climbed up into a tree and sat on one of the branches. He smirked as he saw two of the guards run passed the tree from below. He let out a sharp whistle in the tone of a bird and a few seconds later a gold head popped out of the leaves. He grinned at the dragon. "Well, I'm eating good tonight," He commented as he pulled out a roll and Shyg settled down.

_It's not good to steal. _Shyg commented.

Alerak let out a sigh and looked down at him. "What choice do I have?"

_Grow some food or forage for some._

"There's barely anything out here and I need seeds to grow anything."

_Then I hope one day you can. I want you to live a happy life._

Alerak smiled down at him and pulled him close in a half hug. "I am happy. I have you Shyg. You're my best friend now and you make every day worth living. I promise I'll try not to steal again, ok?"

_Ok Alerak._ Shyg replied and seemed to smile back up at him.


	3. Day in the Sun

**Chapter 2: Day in the Sun**

It had been only a day since Alerak had stolen from the soldiers. For him, it felt like an eternity. He had kept watch for most of the rest of the day and night to make sure they weren't followed again. Shyg had called him crazy and went to bed immediatly to replenish his strength. The young man ran a hand through his messy black hair tiredly, his eyes half open. He still felt asleep if anything.

He struggled to his feet though, knowing he would have to get up anyway and get on with his life. He gazed around the camp to see that Shyg was already gone. _Morning hunt I suppose,_ Alerak decided in his own thoughts. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. _Guess I should get some food as well. _He decided immediatly.

He made his way over to his bag of rolls and cheese that he stole and opened the top to peek inside. His eyes widened slightly. Most of the food was stolen. He grunted. Ironic. Must have been a raccoon or extremely hungry bird. He let out a sigh and closed the bag, deciding now that he would have to get his own food. After all, he promised Shyg he wouldn't steal anymore.

He used his hand to push him back onto his feet and looked around at the small clearing. There weren't many bushes, so it wasn't good for berry hunting. Not too many trees, so there wasn't a chance at an apple. He could feel and hear his stomach roar from underneath his clothes. The fact that he hadn't eaten properly in days made him want to search harder.

He examined the stream. It could have small fish, but they weren't big enough to feed him alone. He put a finger to his chin and thought deep into his mind. He had occupied this area for months, but always seemed to find something. He still wouldn't eat meat though no matter what. He lifted his finger slightly at an idea. He could at least go a bit farther out to find food. He had found a nice cabbage patch once with carrots. No, wait...that was stealing too. The farmer threw cabbage at him for it.

He sunk back into thought just as Shyg wandered back into the camp. _You look like a rabbit trying to decide if a beetle is food or not._ He commented and sat by his boots. The dragon looked up at him curiously.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out where to get food without stealing it. I've been doing that for the past few months here." Alerak replied and let out another heavy sigh. "Why can't people just be nice and share?"

_Because it's their's and they need to make a living off of it. _Shyg said gently. Alerak let out a small snort of displeasure and kept on thinking.

"I don't know where to get food then." Alerak finally gave in, making his face as his stomach growled again. "Oh shut it, you aren't helping one bit." He grumbled to his stomach. Shyg seemed to raise a brow at him if dragons even had one.

_Talking to body parts won't help your hunger, Alerak. _Shyg said in amusement. Alerak grumbled something else under his breath at the small dragon and crossed his arms.

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

_Meat, or if not just keep searching._

Alerak scowled at the thought of eating a living animal. He was somehow ok with fish though. Maybe because they didn't really have blood like everything else. He shook the thought away. "I'm not eating an innocent animal." He retorted. "I'll just keep searching."

* * *

Alerak had explored further than he had expected. It had taken him a bit to find his way back, but hours after he left camp, he returned just the same. He carried a small curved piece of bark that almost looked like a bowl. Inside were ripe, red berries. He thought they looked delicious and juicy, after making sure they weren't poisonous of course.

Shyg was relaxing in the shade of one of the oaks, hiding from the evening sun. His hind legs were sprawled out with the front neatly tucked in. He lifted his golden head when his rider returned and let out a small huff. _Finally return with food? What happened to saying you couldn't find any?_

Alerak felt his face grow warm with embaressment as he seated himself on a small stump by the firepit. "Oh shush, you didn't even help. It took me hours just to find this much. I must've traveled for miles to find this." He picked up a berry between his fingers and plopped it in his mouth. He let out a hum as the juices seeped out into his mouth. He swallowed them spoke again. "Amazing."

Shyg rolled his eyes at his rider and laid his head down again. _So, is tomorrow going to be the same deal? I hunt, you complain then go find food again? Or are we finally just going to relax and be together?_

"Shyg, we've been together this whole time. I don't know why you don't like it." Alerak put in with a small frown. He set the bark bowl aside and leaned forward, forearms on his knees. "I want you to be happy, but I also want to live how I want as well. You gotta remember we're a team here. We need food."

Shyg let out a rumble of annoyance and displeasure, casting his eyes away. _I know and you wouldn't be so hungry if you just ate meat._

"I already explained why I don't eat meat." Alerak said more gently. "Look, since you're grumpy, I'm finishing my berries in my tent." He picked up his dinner and stood. "Good night." He told the dragon as he headed into his makeshift tent. The dragon's only response was a small huff of breath.

* * *

The next morning, Alerak was up early. He had decided before he slept that they would move camp. The fact that the guards he stole from could still be searching haunted his mind and he couldn't think of anything else now. He bit his lip as he began to roll up the blanket that he used for the roof of his tent. It was wet since it had rained the previous night, and still drizzling a bit now. It made a misty scene almost.

Shyg peeked an eye open, having not moved from his position from last night. He sensed something was up and so woke. _What are you doing? It's raining and you don' t have a spare blanket._

"I've decided we're moving." Alerak replied as he finished the last knot that kept the blanket rolled up. He sat it on a rock and began to take down the sticks he used as tent posts so no one would know. He threw them as hard as he could away from the camp. He grunted after all were gone and rubbed his sore shoulder. "I can't sit here knowing that someone is out there and could be looking for us."

_Alerak... _Shyg said in a warning voice, both eyes open now. _You're growing paranoid again. Nothing is after us. We made sure we lost the guards and they're long gone now. No one lives around here for miles. _

"Shyg, please. Just trust me on this." Alerak turned to him with a pleading look on his face. "Moving around is the only option to keep you and I a secret. You keep growing and we need somewhere to conceal your size."

Shyg looked back at himself and twitched gently as he stood up. _Fine, but please don't be picky and complain about stuff again._

Alerak flashed him a playful smile. "I won't. Maybe."

* * *

***I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more entertaining. Please review maybe? I'm also trying to do one chapter a day and all for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Fox Hunt

**Chapter 3: Fox Hunt**

Alerak and his dragon had walked all that day and part of the night to find a suitable place to camp. Shyg, of course, was the pack horse of the two. He had the blankets, pots and various other things strapped to his back. He was at least big enough to help with that. He tried not to complain much outload, but Alerak had heard a few complaints through the link between their minds. He was quite amused at his dragon actually, which earned him a wack from Shyg's tail.

The area they had set their supplies was completely open. Alerak felt nervous about it out of fear of being found, but Shyg had insisted. There was a small stream nearby, though not many, if any, trees at all. The golden dragon liked the openess while Alerak was still paranoid. They were still currently unpacking.

_You're making a big deal out of nothing. _Shyg reassured his rider and gave the back of his leg a nudge. Alerak stumbled a bit. He had been putting down a blanket and now dropped it. He grumbled a few words then picked it back up.

"You're definition of nothing could very much get us caught or killed." Alerak replied as he laid the blanket down neatly in the grass. It was a clear evening and he was planning to sleeping without a tent up this time. It took too much work and he just didn't feel like it after the long hike here. It wasn't even worth it.

_Don't you ever lighten up? We are far away from any path, or civilization. We are safe here and we are free and we are together._ Shyg told him and sat by the blanket and looked up at him. He let out a low rumble. _Don't you trust your dragon? _

Alerak let out a sigh as he sat on the blanket, crossing his legs comfortably. "I do trust you Shyg. It's just...some things you don't always get right. And I'm worrying about this. I've tried all my life to protect you-"

_And you have done a great job. _Shyg cut in insistingly. _I have always followed your judgement and now follow mine. Trust me Alerak, we will be safe._

Alerak let out a low rumble of displeasure in his throat as he thought it over. "Fine," He agreed finally. "I will trust you." He offered a smile to his dragon. "But...only if you find me some food. These berries won't last forever and there's nothing around."

Shyg twitched his nose in annoyance as he stood. _Fine, fine. I will get you your berries. I don't see what you like about all these vegetables and fruits anyway. I tried one last week and uck!_ His rider let out a chuckle at him out of amusement.

"No matter how mad, sad or annoyed I am, you always seem to make me laugh." Alerak mused with a smile and leaned his hands back against the blanket on the ground, supporting his weight. He watched the gold hatchling stand slowly, shake his scales then head off into the openness.

* * *

The fire crackled gently from a stick breaking in the flames. Embers surrounded the small fire pit that had been made temporarily. Alerak had made it last night due to Shyg wanting some cooked meat. He had caught a pidgeon and was pretty proud. His rider had agreed of course and cooked it for him whole. It was a tasty snack.

The sun shone down clearly from the sky onto the two of them since there was no shade or protection from its rays. Shyg's scales seemed to shimmer, the scales rippling with each breath that filled his lungs that caused the rise and fall of his chest. Alerak was laying on his back, stirring just a bit from the bright morning sun.

His brows drew together and he took in a deep breath as he woke himself. He let out a yawn, sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes. It took a moment to actually be able to look around. Smoke drifted from the small fire still left burning and he saw his dragon still asleep. All's good. He head perked up and turned toward the left side of camp at noises.

"See the smoke?" A far off voice said. Alerak was barely able to hear it but he could estimate the distance. "There's someone here."

"Maybe it's just the sun getting to your head, lad. I barely see anything." A second, rougher voice responded.

"But, captain, I really do see it. Look!" Alerak could almost guess that the man who said that was pointing in their direction. He froze. Their direction. He hurriedly stood as he said to his dragon, _Shyg, wake up you lump! We've been discovered!_ He shouted urgently in his mind. The young dragon woke almost immediatly and pushed himself to his feet after a long stretch. _Keep down! Get out of here!_

Shyg looked toward his rider with an expression of worry. Alerak bit his lip as he felt the emotions through their connection. _I'm not leaving you. We stick together as partners._

_We don't have time for arguing! Please go before they see you. I'll be right behind you. _Alerak ushered and began pushing his dragon gently away. Shyg let out a small whimper and nodded, knowing he was right. He could always trust his rider. He dashed off in the opposite direction as the second voice came again.

"I see it now, Regald. Come on lads, let's see what we got here today." Alerak crouched in the grass and put a hand on his sword's hilt, prepared for battle. He watched as the group came into view. In front was a middle aged looking man with gray and black hair and a close trimmed beard. He rode a white stallion. Behind him were three others, all four having the igsignia of the king on their chests and all on horses.

"Captain Thomas, look!" One of the men he didn't know exclaimed and pointed in Alerak's direction. Alerak felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widened slightly. What if they saw his face? What if they reconized him? Everything his mother had done would've been for nothing then. She couldn't help anymore though since- He shook his head to clear his mind. Now wasn't the time for memories of the past. Now he had to live in the present.

"You there!" Thomas called out as he rode up. "Show yourself and explain your business." He spotted the warning action and added, "Drop your hand from your weapon." He ordered as he dismounted once close enough. Two of the others also dismounted, leaving the last in the saddle.

Alerak froze for a moment and slowly rose to his feet. He didn't remove the hand off the weapon though. He heard one man gasp, so he guess he saw his face. Can't do anything about it now. He drew his sword slowly. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just passing through."

"You look familiar boy." Thomas grunted as he examined Alerak. "Who are you?"

"I'm someone you shouldn't mess with." Alerak said in a warning voice. "Back away and I'll leave you be."

The captain frowned at his tone and drew his own sword. "I only do the ordering around here. Now, lower your weapon or I'll attack."

"Do it." Alerak dared. The captain didn't speak again, he only charged forward and met blades with the younger man. Alerak grunted at the strength of the blow and gripped his sword tighter as he pushed the captain away. One of the other two came for him, but a kick to the stomach quickly sent that man wishing he hadn't. Thomas was back in balance and struck out again and again, each time getting parried by Alerak easily. Alerak waited for an opening then finally struck out his own blow toward the captain. The captain grunted as it ran across his chestplate, leaving a deep mark but not hitting skin. Alerak took the chance and turned, dashing in the direction that Shyg had went.

_Shyg! Don't stop! What ever you do! _Alerak shouted ahead. He didn't look back, he didn't grab anything, he just ran. He had left all his supplies back there but he still didn't care. All that mattered was getting him and Shyg to safety and unharmed. He heard the thunder of hooves and finally looked back. The troops were on horses again and charging him down. They gained on him quickly, but he was tricky.

Alerak suddenly jumped in front of one of the horses. The brown mare whinnied in surprise and tried to jump the new obstacle. Alerak grunted as hooves knocked him to the ground, and heard a cry as the man was thrown from the saddle. The horse had tripped on him and was now thrashing on the ground with the man under it, still struggling.

He gasped at sudden pain as he tried to get up and held his ribs. He was pretty sure the hooves did a bit more than bruise him up. He could only hope though. One man down, three to go. He turned when he stood and saw Thomas advancing on foot. He raised his sword instinctivly and blocked a quick oncoming blow. He grunted at the force again and stumbled back, suddenly falling onto his back. He cursed now at jumping in front of the horse and regretted it. His ribs ached badly. He scowled and looked up as Thomas came over. Quickly, he swung a leg out and tripped the man, giving him enough time to stand again. On his feet now, he struck blow after blow until it as Thomas who was on the ground groaning.

He glanced around and saw that the other men had no interest in him after what he did to their captain and friend. Alerak smirked at the remainder and took off as fast as he could to find Shyg, still holding his aching ribs. He didn't make it too far before he suddenly began to grow dizzy from the pain. Was he bleeding on the inside too? He wouldn't know. His world spun around him and he stumbled a few more feet. It finally began to fade as he collapsed onto his side on the ground. He saw a large, blurred head, black because of the shadow from the sun, come over to him. It nudged him then he couldn't feel anymore as he passed out.

* * *

***Ohhh, sudden ending. Sorry, had to put something odd up. Lol. Anyway, another chapter done. I'll do the next one tomorrow. Review please!**


	5. Resting Helps

**Chapter 4: Resting Helps**

As Alerak's consciousness began to slowly drift back, the first thing he knew was that his back up up against something hard. Or was it soft? Either way, he was laying against something and it felt nice. His vision began to come back in the next few seconds and he was left staring up at the open blue sky. He furrowed his brows and tried to sit up, confused. That was a mistake. He let out a pained gasped and grabbed his ribs, gritting his teeth. Ok, don't do that again.

He looked down at his ribs to see a makeshift bandage tight around his chest, pinning the shirt to his torso. He was more confused than ever now. Bandaged and resting. Maybe he broke a few ribs? He couldn't really remember. He let out a long sigh and looked around carefully from where he saw. He suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. Be lucky it was only one rib." A gentle voice said. Alerak panicked a bit and saw a young man just a bit older than him kneeling next to his left side. "It's ok..." The man held up his hands to show he was weaponless. "I won't hurt you. I was helping."

Alerak swallowed and finally managed to ask, "W-who are you?"

The man tilted his head as he sat back onto his heels. "Name's Horace. And I believe I'm the man that just dragged your skin away from those soldiers. A thank you would be nice."

"Uh, thanks," Alerak replied awkwardly and frowned at him. "You...you aren't bothered by me?"

"Why would I?" Horace asked with a small, confused frown. "You were a guy that needed help and besides...that nice dragon you have begged me. I was walking on the road when he bumped into me then he just began to freak out."

Alerak's eyes went wide and he tried to get up again. He grunted in pain and Horace gently pushed him back down. "Will you stop that? You need to heal and rushing it by getting up won't help you at all." He scolded the rider.

Alerak let out a small whimper and looked up at him, the panic remaining in his expression. "Where is my dragon? What did you do to him?"

"Wow there, slow down." Horace said and put his hands up again for him to calm down. "I did nothing to him. He's just fine. He just went out to scout the area. He didn't want you to be hurt again by another surprise. Now, what's your name? I told you mine..."

"A-Alerak," The rider replied as he tried to calm himself. "My name's Alerak. My dragon is Shyg. Is he ok? Did he get hurt?"

Horace smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "He is just fine I said."

"Then where is he?"

* * *

Shyg was in a small wooded area that he had found while running. It was only a few minutes from their new camp. He let out a small whine. He hated the running. He had left his rider behind and Alerak had gotton himself hurt in only a few minutes. Of course he blamed his rider, but he also blamed himself. He shouldn't have left him alone.

But then he had found Horace...a traveling man who happened to know about herbs and medicines. He had begged the man due to his own fear and had risked everything on that one moment. To his relief, Horace had agreed and he never felt happier in his life.

Though when he had gone back for Alerak, he found his rider collapsed and nearly unconscious. He had freaked out. The young man's mind blurred in his own and he was unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Horace had followed and helped immediatly. He had never been more thankful in his life and thanked the gods the man had come. When they brought Alerak to the new camp, they made sure no one was around and that he was as comfortable as possible. It was the least Shyg could do...

It was the scarriest moment in his life to see his rider. once strong, so helpless in the grass and nearly passed out. He let out a small breath and whimpered again. He hoped Alerak would get better soon. He couldn't take much more of this danger.

His head perked up suddenly at a familiar feeling in his mind. It felt like Alerak. But no, he was unconscious...A thought hit him. But what if he woke up? His hopes grew higher as he gave up the scout and turned to go back to camp.

* * *

Alerak stared at him as he waited for an answer. "Well? Where is he?"

Horace let out an annoyed sigh. "I just said he went to scout around the area. What more do you need to know?"

"He's my dragon," Alerak retorted. "I need to know everything about him."

_And yet you don't know he's right here?_ Alerak turned and saw Shyg bounding to him. The dragon knocked him over playfully and let out a whine. He dragged his tongue over his face and nuzzled him lovingly. _I worried for you._

Alerak let out a short cry of surprise when he was knocked over. "Yeah, I can tell." He managed through gritted teeth. He grunted slightly in pain, his ribs aching again. "Carefuly...I'm still broken and tender." He was rewarded with a smack to the head with a paw. "Ah! What was that for?"

Shyg let out a huff and glared at him, though still had the look of worry in his eyes. _For making me run and for getting hurt._

Alerak grumbled and rubbed his now sore head. "Well thanks for making another part of my body hurt...and also thanks for worrying. I guess I should say love you too." He finally gave a small smile. "And thank you...uh, thank you too Horace."

Horace gave him a proud smile. "It's what I do. So...what now?"

* * *

***Perfect way to end the chapter I think. I know it's a bit short and sorry for that. There wasn't much to work with for this chapter honestly. It'll be better with the next one hopefully. Reviews? Thoughts?**


End file.
